theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lup
Lup is the twin sister of Taako and the creator of the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet. History Early History Lup and her brother, Taako, were passed around among family members, never sticking with any for long, after the age of 12. After years of moving around, they learned to only trust each other. The Stolen Century Lup joined the Institute of Planar Research with her twin brother, Taako, after reaching adulthood, presumably after the age of one hundredForgotten Realms Details on ElvesRoll20's Elf Page on Age to become part of her world's first group of explorers. They acted as both chefs and arcanists during the expedition, being sources of magical information. Before leaving their home world, the crew goes to a biker bar to party and fight. Taako and Lup spend their time hustling people at pool. They take the losers' magical shoes since cash is worthless to them at this point. As the storm starts to consume their world, the crew catches sight of The Hunger. They decide to evade and not return until after the danger has passed. When they touch back down, they realize they're not in the same plane they left. Cycle One After the Red Robes land onto The Animal Kingdom, they see The Light of Creation crash-land somewhere on it. Being good at languages, the twins spend their first year talking to the animals and learning history in The Animal Kingdom. The first animals they are able to speak to is a family of mongooses. The animal language is only learned by Taako, Lup, and Barry Bluejeans. After Merle and Davenport find its location, the crew goes with Magnus to try to gain access to The Light of Creation. After causing a scene, Magnus and the rest of the crew enter the animal's High Court. After a year of negotiating and gaining their trust, the Red Robes almost manage to get The Light of Creation from the High Court. Unfortunately, The Hunger attacks The Animal Kingdom before they can retrieve it, and they are forced to make a hasty retreat, with Taako and Lup being the first to flee. While Taako bolted without heeding the status of the others, Lup took the time to take potshots at The Hunger. As they leave, they watch The Hunger become stronger as it absorbs The Light of Creation. Cycle Eighty-Two Lup and Barry decide to become liches so they can become strong enough to defeat The Hunger. Occurrences Afterward The Red Robe mentioned her by name in the final episode of The Eleventh Hour ("Lup, they don't trust me. I can't do it anymore, Lup, I'm sorry."), and yelled "You found her!?" in episode 7 of the Crystal Kingdom after he saw the Umbra Staff. From the Red Robe's reaction and from the time the Umbra Staff burned "LUP" into the wall in Lunar Interlude III, it's implied that it belonged to Lup. Lunar Interlude V Part One reveals that Lup was the creator of the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, and Barry has been searching for her for at least a decade. Additionally, when Taako equips the Band of Projected Thought, he hears a woman's voice that makes his heart swell, he knows this voice belongs to someone special to him but he cannot remember who. The voice tells him "Trust Barry. Love Barry. Taako, it’s - it’s me, it’s static it’s me, trust Barry." Part Two reveals that she is also Taako's sister. It is also insinuated that there was a relationship between Lup and Barry Bluejeans, this was later confirmed in the Stolen Century. Featured Episodes * Ep. 58: Lunar Interlude V - Reunion Tour - Part One * Ep. 60: The Stolen Century - Chapter One * Ep. 61: The Stolen Century - Chapter Two * Ep. 62: The Stolen Century - Chapter Three * Ep. 63: The Stolen Century - Chapter Four * Ep. 64: The Stolen Century - Chapter Five * Ep. 65: The Stolen Century - Chapter Six Fan Art Lup by Foxaes.png|Lup by Foxaes. Lup by Tornait.jpg|Lup by Tornait. Lup by Trainwreckgenerator.png|Lup by Trainwreckgenerator. Lup by Defenestratin.png|Lup by Defenestratin. Lup by themonsterghost-0.png|Lup by Themonsterghost. Lup by Moonlighttdragon.png|Lup by Moonlighttdragon. Taako and Lup by Phemiec.png|Lup (and Taako) by Phemiec. Barry and Lup by jeinu.png|Lup (and Barry) by Jeinu. Lup by Aitu.png|Lup by Aitu. Lup by Official-spec.png|Lup by Official-spec. Lup by Theart-dodo.png|Lup by Theart-dodo. Trivia * Popular fan theory is that "Lup" is short for "Chaalupa". It was later confirmed in the second The "The Adventure Zone" Zone that, while this was the original joke, fans often portray Taako (and by extension, his twin sister) as Latinx, and Griffin thought that this name might be misconstrued as racially insensitive. It is now canonically not short for anything. * Lup is a trans woman, and transitioned when she was fairly young. * Greg Grimmaldis owes Lup $15, which she more than likely will not receive seeing as how her home dimension, which is the dimension in which Greg Grimmaldis lived, was destroyed and eaten by the Hunger. * Lup has been nicknamed "The Vore Twin" by parts of the fandom, referring to her umbrella consuming wizards. * Lup is in a romantic relationship with Barry Bluejeans. References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:The Stolen Century